The present invention relates generally to the field of antennas and antenna arrays and, more specifically, to the field of waveguide radiating antenna arrays and to such arrays having the capability of beam scanning in both elevation and azimuth. Scanning of cylindrical array antennas is currently accomplished by use of phase shifters for each element of the array or by use of a corporate feed network. The use of phase shifters to provide scanning requires the use of complex circuitry and is very expensive. Corporate feed networks are extremely difficult to build and are extremely difficult to achieve impedance matching.